Reunited at Last
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Another Laurel Lance returns fic. What if when Sara used the spear of Destiny, she didn't just depower the spear. What if she also brought Laurel back? How might Team Arrow react to having the true Black Canary back? How will Oliver react to having Laurel back in his life? Takes place post season 5, another Lauriver ship, not recommended for Olicity shippers. Fresh ideas welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Laurel Lance opened her eyes for the first time in about a year as she heard her sister Sara say "I can't believe this is actually happening. I've dreamed about this for so long."

"Sara, she's waking up." Laurel than heard Ray Palmer said as she sat up and took her first deep breath in over a year.

"Laurel." Sara said as Laurel took a minute to get her bearings.

"Where am I?" Laurel asked.

"You're in the medbay on the Waverider. You're safe." Sara said.

"How did I get here?" Laurel asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ray asked.

"I remember talking to Oliver in the hospital and then suddenly it got hard for me to breathe and then the world went dark." Laurel said.

"Laurel, a year ago, you died from embolism caused by Damien Darhk stabbing you." Sara said as gently as possible.

"Than how am I alive? I thought that Lazarus pit was destroyed?" Laurel asked, confused.

"It is, but Sara found another way to bring you back and she didn't even mean to do it." Ray said.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"It turns out that all that crap about Jesus is true because apparently the spear that was used to stab his side exists and so does his blood. Long story, but the gist of it is, that spear was given the power to rewrite reality and I used it, mainly just intending to depower the spear, but I guess it can read subconscious desires, since it brought you back." Sara said.

"This is a lot to process." Laurel said.

"I gave you the same gift you gave me Laurel. I gave you a second chance." Sara said as she hugged Laurel.

"Sara, thank you for that, but I think we both know that I don't belong on this ship. There are other people who need me, whole city's worth of them." Laurel said.

"Which is why it's lucky for you that we're making a stop in 2017 Star City. We're dropping Malcolm Merlyn's sorry ass off there to." Sara said.

"Why the hell is Malcolm Merlyn on this ship?" Laurel asked curiously.

"He was working with Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne on their own little time traveling escapade to to get the spear and rewrite reality themselves." Ray said.

"Really, well then, I'll be sure to tell Oliver that when I get back." Laurel said.

"Captain, we have arrived in Star City, June 5th, 2017." Gideon's voice said over the PA system.

"Thank you Gideon." Sara said.

"June 2017?" Laurel asked.

"That's the current date for Oliver's present. I thought it'd be the best time for you to tell him you're not dead anymore." Sara explained.

Laurel nodded before hugging her sister again and saying "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. And don't worry about being spotted by anyone else. We landed right on top of the bunker, you should be able to slip in undetected." Sara assured her.

"Thanks, but do you have any real clothes I could wear?" Laurel said, looking down at the hospital gown she was wearing when she died.

"Yeah, come on." Sara said with a smile.

* * *

"Well, Prometheus is finally down for the count." Oliver said as he and John entered the bunker.

"Yeah, now we can focus on other problems like Vigilante, the Bratva, and what is perhaps the worst of them, Helix, especially since Felicity is with them." John said.

"Felicity's with who now?" a familiar voice said and Oliver and John turned to see a very alive looking Laurel Lance standing in front of her suit.

Rather than looking pleased and shocked like Laurel had expected them to, Oliver and John both took fighting stances.

"John call Lyla and find out exactly why we weren't alerted that Black Siren escaped her cage." Oliver said and John nodded as he dug out his phone and dialed.

"Ollie, what's going on here? I thought you'd be a bit happier to see that I wasn't dead." Laurel asked, confused.

"I would be if weren't for the fact that the last person I saw with your face tried to kill me." Oliver said.

"Okay, will someone please bring me up to speed on what's happened since I died?" Laurel asked.

"I'd like to know that to. I just got off the phone with Lyla and she said that Black Siren is still in her cage." John said.

"If you're really our Laurel Lance, tell me exactly what you said to me about what I meant to you when you were on your deathbed." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and in a heartbeat she said "Ollie, I know that I am not the love of your life But you will always be the love of mine."

Oliver felt his heart start beating several miles a minute as he relaxed and walked up to Laurel.

"Oliver, are you sure it's her?" John asked.

"Only our Laurel would know that." Oliver said and John immediately relaxed.

"Uh John, can you go call Lance and tell him to come over here. I have some things I need to talk to Laurel about in private." Oliver asked and John nodded as he walked away and Oliver and Laurel moved to sit down.

"I think I'll wait until your dad gets here to let you explain this miracle, but for right now, there's something I need to tell you about what you said about me before you died." Oliver said.

"And what is that?" Laurel asked, not bothering to hope.

"That you were wrong when you said you weren't the love of my life. It's always been you and always has been. No other relationship I've been has lasted simply because the woman was not you." Oliver said.

Laurel had to stop tears from coming to her eyes as she asked "Then why were you with Sara and then Felicity, for so long?"

"2 main reasons. The first one was out of respect for Tommy's memory, since you said we couldn't be together." Oliver said.

"Which was stupid of me. And what was the other reason?" Laurel asked.

"After all the pain I've caused you over the years, I didn't think, I didn't feel like I deserved your love and you deserve so much more than mine." Oliver said.

"That's not up to you to decide. I can decide who's love I deserve and who deserves mine and it has always been you. I love you Oliver Queen." Laurel said.

"And I love you Laurel Lance." Oliver said as they kissed for the first time in 4 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Quentin was confused when he got John's text to report to the bunker, but nonetheless, he did anyway, if for no other reason than to humor him.

"Alright, I'm here, so what was so important I had to come here in the middle of the night?" Quentin asked Oliver and John.

"Hi daddy." a voice Quentin never thought he'd hear again said.

Quentin turned around to see his daughter Laurel standing in front of him, looking very much alive.

"I swear I have not touched a bottle or a drug since I got out of rehab." Quentin said.

"We believe you." Oliver said, trying to keep amusement off his face.

"Than why the hell am I hallucinating seeing my dead daughter alive again in here." Quentin said.

"Because you're not hallucinating." John said with a smile.

"Wait, are you telling me that you both see her to?" Quentin asked.

"We do. She's really back." Oliver said with a smile.

Quentin turned back to Laurel who walked towards him and said "Before I left to help Oliver save Thea John and Felicity from Damien Darhk on Christmas, you told me to be careful and that didn't know what you'd do if you lost me, and then you said that's not true, you knew exactly what you'd do and it'd be ugly."

By that time, Laurel was right in front of her dad and readily took him into her arms as he broke down into tears and hugged her.

"My baby girl's alive. I can't believe it. You're alive." Quentin said repeatedly and Laurel rubbed his back soothingly.

"Now, I hate to kill the mood, but I think we have right to know how exactly this little miracle happened, especially since it's happening for real this time." John said.

"Sara saved me." Laurel said.

"How, I thought she wasn't going to risk creating an aberration by changing the timeline." Oliver asked.

"She didn't change history. Apparently she used something called the spear of destiny to rewrite reality itself and she used it bring me back. Really all I know is that one minute was lying in a hospital bed at Star City General and the next thing I know, I wake up in the medbay onboard the Wave rider." Laurel said.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend to understand any of that, but honestly, I'm just happy you're alive and you're home. I couldn't ask for anything more." Quentin said.

"I have to call mom." Laurel said.

"Laurel, why don't you hold off on that until we've come up with a cover story for your death. After all, not only does the whole world think you're dead, but they also know that you're the Black Canary." Oliver said.

"Fine, but Oliver, don't expect me to wait long." Laurel said.

"Better wake up the team and we also better start coming up with an alibi." John said.

"The team can wait until tomorrow, but yes, we do need an alibi." Oliver said.

"And I need a place to sleep tonight." Laurel said.

"You can stay here at the bunker tonight and then once Thea knows, you can move back into your apartment." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here to, just make sure I'm not imagining things." Quentin said.

"Works for me." Laurel said.

"And Laurel, it is so good to have you back." John said as he headed out.

"Thanks." Laurel said with a smile.

"Thea and the others are never going to believe this." Oliver said as he hugged Laurel one last time before heading out as well.

"Hey, where are you staying, I mean, considering Felicity kicked you out of the loft, you never said where you were living now?" Laurel asked.

"Actually, since technically the loft is Thea's, I live there now, since some complicated stuff has happened with Felicity that I will tell you about later." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was currently preparing to address the press in front of city hall as he prayed that for once, everyone would go according to plan.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I have called this meeting to inform the world of a fact that I was made aware of last night. Something that I believe could give this city a much needed dose brightness, especially in these dark times." Oliver said.

"Mr. Queen, what could you have to tell us?" One of the reporters asked.

"Last night I was made aware that events that happened the night of the death of assistant District Attorney Laurel Lance were not what they seemed. Everyone, myself included believed that Ms. Lance had been killed by Damien Darhk the night he escaped from prison, but apparently that was not the case. Due to both her father's previous dealings and later betrayal of Mr. Darhk and the fact that Ms. Lance was in fact the leading prosecutor at Mr. Darhk's trial, Laurel Lance was placed into the witness protection program and was forced to fake her death in order to protect her from Mr. Darhk coming after her again." Oliver said.

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?" The same reporter from before asked.

"Why don't you ask Ms. Lance herself?" Oliver asked as Laurel came out from inside city hall and the crowd immediately erupted into cheers.

"Calm down all of you. Ms. Lance is prepared to explain everything if you'll allow her to speak." Oliver said as he moved to the side and let Laurel take his place at the podium.

"Thank you Oliver. Now, as I'm sure many of you are wondering, where have I been and why did Oliver tell you all I was the Black Canary. For the past year, I have been in hiding in Gotham, working under a fake name as yoga teacher. The reason why I was gone for so long is that the FBI received word that while Darhk was dead, he still had resources out there that would no doubt continue hunting for me if they knew I was alive, so in order to keep both myself and my family safe, I was forced to continue living my life as someone else. But then earlier this week I received a visit from the agent who was charged with keeping me safe and he said that I could finally go home, so here I am." Laurel said.

"Ms. Lance, are you really the Black Canary?" another reporter asked.

Laurel smiled and said "No, I am not the Black Canary. The only reason I told Oliver that I was the Black Canary was to help sell the idea that I was dead and since the Black Canary had also died trying to stop Damien Darhk from escaping that night, it made sense to tell him that I was her. I am no superhero. I am just a lawyer who wants to get back to her job."

The press continued to pester her with questions, Quentin whispered into Oliver's ear "Real smooth cover story, but what happens if someone tries to fact check it?"

"Lyla had Argus handle that. The situation is under control. Just relax and enjoy what's happened." Oliver whispered back.

"I've got no problems with that." Quentin said as Laurel finally finished addressing the press.

* * *

"I think that's the last press release I want to do for awhile." Laurel said.

"Than I guess you don't want to attend your own swearing in ceremony." Oliver said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I find myself needing a new DA and since you were recommended for the position under Ruve Darhk and I know you better than anyone, I want it to be you." Oliver said.

"Yes. I would love to be your new DA." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled as he wrapped his arm around her before saying "I hope you're not tired of being around people, because I think you know we have to have a party now."

"A party, why?" Laurel asked.

"You come back to life, you get a party, it's kind of a Queen family tradition." Oliver said.

Laurel smiled and said "I'd love to, but I really don't have anything to wear. I believe all my clothes were repossessed after I died."

"I'll ask Thea to take you shopping." Oliver said.

"You are the best. Where's the party going to be at?" Laurel asked.

"My loft. Tonight at 8, tell me who you want there and I'll make sure they're there." Oliver said

"Deal." Laurel agreed with a smile as she and Oliver got into the limo with Quentin.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver had not thrown too huge a party, really it was just their closest friends who could actually know the truth about how Laurel came back, so really it was just his team and Team Flash, were currently celebrating the defeat of Savitar and saving Iris's life.

"So, I guess we've both found ways to save the women we love from death." Barry said to Oliver with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Sara's the one who saved Laurel." Oliver said.

"Maybe, but I notice you didn't deny loving her." Barry said with a smile.

"Laurel's always been special to me Barry, she's basically my Iris. We've known each other since we were kids, practically grew up together, then things got complicated." Oliver said.

"Well, now that she's back, maybe you should try and uncomplicate them." Barry suggested.

"We're already working on that. I told her how I really feel about her the night she came back." Oliver said.

"And considering she's becoming your new District Attorney, I'm guessing she took it well." Barry said with a smile.

"You could say that. But enough about my love life, how about yours, have you and Iris set a date yet?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet. I mean, considering we weren't even sure if she'd survive long enough to get married, we weren't too active on the planning, but now we are." Barry said as he raised his glass and Oliver raised his.

"To saving the day." Barry said.

"To reuniting with our loved ones." Oliver said.

"Cheers." Barry said.

* * *

"Congratulations Iris. You and Barry deserve to be happy together." Laurel said as she examined Iris's engagement ring.

"Thanks, but anyway, what about you? I mean I know you literally just came back from the dead, but still." Iris asked.

"There's one guy. Really the only guy I've ever thought about in that way. And I'm pretty sure he feels similarly." Laurel said.

"Let me guess, Oliver Queen." Iris said.

"Yep, is it that obvious?" Laurel asked.

"Only to someone who knows a complicated love story when you look at one considering I think Barry and I might be the poster children for complicated relationships." Iris said.

"Sorry, but I think Oliver and I beat you out on that one." Laurel said with a smile as Thea approached them.

"Hey Thea." Iris said.

"Hey, so Laurel, you excited to move back into our place. I have admit, it's gotten kind of lonely without you there." Thea said.

"Yeah, I'm excited, though I'm not sure how often I'll actually be sleeping there." Laurel said with a smile.

"TMI." Thea said.

"So, I notice Dinah is here, but where's Team Arrow's other female member?" Iris asked.

"Why don't you tell us the same thing about Team Flash's other female member." Thea said.

"Caitlin lost her battle with Killer Frost. We have her locked up in the Pipeline at Star Labs until we can find a way to at least remind her of who she really is. Now what happened to Felicity?" Iris asked.

"Felicity betrayed us for this hacktivist group called Helix." Thea said.

"Wow, that sucks." Iris said.

"Tell me about it. From what I hear, she was the only member of the original team that didn't abandon the mission after my death. And from what I hear, right now, John is still trying to get Oliver put the hood back on." Laurel said, looking at Thea.

"I didn't like what I had become as Speedy. I needed to figure out who I was without that red hood." Thea said.

"Well, from what Oliver told me, you were better with the hood than you've been without it for the past year." Laurel said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But that's not the point. The point is that if she chose to, Felicity could do some serious damage against us." Thea said.

"Hey, this is a party, so why don't we start treating it like one." Iris said with a smile.

"Good idea." Laurel said with a smile as Oliver called a toast.

"A few months ago when we were celebrating a very similar event, I made a toast about how we should embrace the miracles of life and allow them to remind us that they're still possible. I think that proves to be even more true today. It's true that each person in this room has suffered through tragedies and betrayals of some sort or another, seeing a woman that was loved by everyone here who knew her, reminds us, reminds me especially, that while the world is full of darkness, it also can have light if you let it. And with that in mind, I'd like to say welcome home Laurel. To Laurel." Oliver said, raising his glass.

"To Laurel." John said as he raised his glass.

"To Laurel." said Thea.

"To Laurel." Quentin said.

"To Laurel." Curtis, Rene, Dinah, Rory (who'd come back for the celebration), Barry, Iris, Cisco, H.R., Joe, Wally, and Jesse (who'd returned to Earth One after Barry had trapped Savitar in a more escape proof prison in the speed force and gotten Jay out of it) all said as they also raised their glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

After the party, Laurel decided to remain behind to help Oliver clean up.

"You know you didn't have to help me. After all, this party was for you." Oliver said.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, it's clear we still have more to talk about." Laurel said.

"What else is there to talk about?" Oliver asked.

"Well for one thing, there's the fact that I'm not coming back to the team, at least not in the same capacity." Laurel said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, the last time I put on my mask, I died. I don't think that's something I can just come back from instantly. I'm not ready to be the Black Canary yet." Laurel said.

"Well, if you're not ready to get back in the field, maybe you could put your combat skills to use in a different way." Oliver said.

"How so?" Laurel asked.

"We've been training Dinah to take up the mantle of Black Canary in your absence. Maybe you could train her personally." Oliver said.

Laurel smiled and said "Sure, although you'll have to come up with a new codename for her, since I'm keeping mine as Black Canary."

"Works for me. As long as you're still involved with the team." Oliver said.

"So you understand why I can't put that mask on yet?" Laurel asked.

"I get it. I'm still trying to work out whether or not I'm ready to put the hood on again and be the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"Yeah, John told me about that and I think you're being ridiculous. The Green Arrow is who you are. It's time for you to be that person again." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I assume that John told why I'm not wearing the hood anymore." Oliver asked.

"He did and Oliver, when you said you killed because you liked it, maybe it was true then, but when I look at you, all I can see is the man I fell in love with. And that man is the you, all of you. Oliver Queen, the Hood, the Arrow, the Green Arrow, all of you." Laurel said.

"You think I'm ready to put the hood on again?" Oliver asked.

"The only person who will truly know if you're ready is you, but yes, I think you're ready." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled at her as they got up and he pulled her into a kiss.

"I've really missed doing that." Oliver said as he pulled away from her.

"I think I know something you've missed even more. Though we'll need to move up to your room." Laurel said.

Oliver simply swept her into his arms before kissing her again and carrying her upstairs.

"Ollie, I can walk." Laurel said.

"I know, but I also want you to save your legs, especially since this is going to be your first time in a while." Oliver said.

Laurel smiled as they kissed again.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver woke up feeling someone lying against his side and when he looked to his side he smiled as he saw Laurel sleeping peacefully next to him, her arm wrapped around his chest.

Oliver gently kissed her forehead to wake her up and sure enough it did the trick.

"Morning." Laurel said with a tired smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Oliver said.

"Thank you for last night. I'd forgotten how good having sex felt." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled and said "Well, hopefully that will not be a problem anymore."

"As long as more nights like that one are in my future, definitely." Laurel said with a smile of her own.

"So, does that mean you see a future for us after all?" Oliver asked.

"Only if you do. But, as much as I'd love to spend the day having these conversations, I believe you have to get to work Mr. Mayor." Laurel said.

"I hate it when you're right." Oliver said.

"I believe you have a contract for me to sign." Laurel said.

"Fair point. Come on, we need to get dressed and I'll make breakfast." Oliver said.

"One problem, the only clothes I have are the ones I wore when I was brought back to life and the outfit I wore to the party last night. Neither of those seem like the most appropriate thing to wear on the first day at an old/new job." Laurel said.

"We'll stop on the way to the office and get you some more business appropriate clothes and then after you sign, you can talk to Thea about getting your old clothes back." Oliver said.

"Works for me." Laurel said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't want to get back in the field? After all, you're certainly acting like it." Dinah asked as she and Laurel sparred.

"I'm sure. Right now I want to try and get a sense of normal again before I put the mask back on. Besides, from what I hear, they got the whole sonic scream element down with you." Laurel said as she she knocked Dinah down.

"I get that Oliver wanted you to train me, but why are you being so tough? I mean, we're just sparring?" Dinah asked.

"Because if you're going out in the field, than you have to be prepared for anything, including friends turning into foes. That's why I'm being so tough on you, so I'll know if you have it in you to take down a teammate if they get mind controlled or pulled a Felicity or an Evelyn, depending on who you think is a bigger traitor." Laurel explained.

"Than maybe you should train Curtis to." Rene said as he entered the bunker with John.

"Pass, from what I hear, since Felicity's departure, Curtis mainly stays in here." Laurel said.

"That's because someone needs to run back end for missions and as the only guy here with tech experience, that kind of falls to me." Curtis said as he also entered the bunker.

"So, where's our fearless leader?" John asked.

"At city hall with Thea. Apparently she wants her job back." Laurel said with a smile.

"Okay, a year ago Oliver spent more time down here than he did at city hall. Now he's actually doing his job as mayor, changed?" Curtis asked.

"What changed is that a year ago the only people in this bunker were you, Oliver and Felicity. Now Oliver has a real team again, which means that he can actually afford to work his job." John said, right as Oliver entered.

"And right now that job is dealing with our latest psychopaths." Oliver said, placing photos of 3 men and one girl, all of whom were wearing very familiar masks.

"So, we're dealing with the bad guys you haven't killed yet. Dark Archer, Deathstroke, Artemis and Vigilante." John said.

"Well Malcolm's probably the one who assembled this little goon squad. I guess he got fond of having a team." Laurel said.

"While I agree that Merlyn is responsible for this little team up, what are you talking about? I thought Merlyn always preferred to work alone?" Oliver asked.

"After I was revived on the Waverider, Sara told me that the reason she and her team were tracking down the spear of destiny was to stop a legion of villains from getting it and I'll give you one guess on who one of those villains was." Laurel said.

"So that's where Merlyn's been. But how could he time travel?" John asked.

"It's easy considering he was working with Damien Darhk's past self and the Reverse Flash." Laurel said.

"I'll get more information about that later, but it sounds like Merlyn got a bug for teamwork and is now forming his own little entourage of despicable lowlifes." Oliver said.

"I think that's giving them too much credit, but Oliver, you can't deny that up against enemies like Merlyn or Slade, we're understaffed, considering Slade nearly killed you and Thea the last time you locked horns. And now they've got Evelyn, who knows every tactic of this team and Thea's refusing to suit up and Laurel isn't ready to suit up. We need more backup." John said.

"Agreed, which is why it pays to have the daughter of the demon owing me a favor." Oliver said.

"What did you have Nyssa do?" Laurel asked her boyfriend.

"Relax, just making one of her father's many wrongs right and bringing an old player back into the game." Oliver said with a smile.

"Nyssa still has League connections?" John asked.

"Our man should be back here by the end of the week." Oliver said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this chapter after a guest reviewer requested more regarding Killer Frost and I've been trying to figure out how to incorporate that into the story and I finally came up with an idea. For those who read my story Cry of the Canary, I will bringing in a certain character from that story to this one and for those of you who read that story, you probably know who it is. Anyways, here's chapter 7:**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Roy had returned to the team, since Nyssa had acquired Maseo's body, body dressed him up as the Arrow and left for the SCPD to find, along with a recording of details that only the real Arrow would know of his missions, along with explaining that Roy Harper was just an Arrow fanboy who was trying to stand up for his hero, leading to Roy being exonerated and free to return to Star City, which he did and he also enlisted in the ACU. And Roy was not the only person who'd been cleared of crimes he did not commit.

Laurel used her power as the District attorney to uncover every piece of necessary evidence against her predecessor to prove that it was Prometheus who was responsible for all the crimes that the Green Arrow was charged with, thus clearing the Green Arrow's name and restoring his reputation as Star City's guardian angel.

* * *

Oliver was currently dealing with looking over resumes for new members of the ACU, for since that unit functioned directly under him and Quentin was currently on vacation, leaving Oliver to deal with it when suddenly Thea entered his office.

"Thea, what's going on? Can't you see I'm busy?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, there's been a Killer Frost sighting in the Glades." Thea said, causing Oliver to immediately stop what he was doing.

"Tell Roy and Dinah to the ACU and the SCPD respectively that on the mayor's orders, if they spot Killer Frost than they are not to engage, as Caitlin is far too dangerous for them to handle. Tell them to leave it to the Green Arrow and his team. Then tell Roy and Dinah to meet me and the others in the Bunker and tell Pike to have the SCPD evacuate the Glades immediately." Oliver said and Thea nodded as she walked out.

* * *

"Why didn't Star Labs call and tell us that Caitlin got out?" John asked Oliver after he told the team what was going on.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. In the meantime, hit the streets and patrol the Glades for any sign of her. You find her, contact the rest of the team, do not engage alone." Oliver said.

"Copy that." Rene said as they all headed to suit up.

Oliver stopped Curtis and said "I need you here on comms and try and find a way to track Caitlin. We need to find her before she does some real damage."

Curtis nodded.

"Well without Curtis, that leaves us kind of short handed." Dinah said and as if on cue, a breach opened in the middle of the bunker and Team Flash entered.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping by." Barry said.

"Nice new suit." Curtis said to Barry, since Barry's suit had been upgraded to look a bit more muscular, along with more yellow lightning outlines on it and a lightning themed belt. **(The suit that future Flash wears in the previews for the newest Flash episode)**

"Thanks, another bonus that came from my trip to the future." Barry said.

"Anyway Barry, I assume you're hear to help us stop Caitlin?" Oliver asked.

"Yep and actually, I think we found a way to cure her." Barry said.

"How?" John asked.

"With me." Iris said.

"Excuse me? No offense Iris, but how exactly are you going to stop Caitlin?" Rene asked.

"None taken." Iris said.

"Put it in simple terms, I realized that maybe Caitlin's problem isn't so much willpower as it is stability. So after running various tests, I discovered that if Caitlin were to merge with someone, like Professor Stein and Jax do into Firestorm, than it might stabilize her powers and allow the old Caitlin to return." Cisco said.

"But what does that have to do with Iris?" Dinah asked.

"Jesse tested my blood with Caitlin's and it turns out that somehow when the reaction that gave Barry and Jesse their speed occurred, my DNA was also mutated in a very similar way that Caitlin's was, only my abilities are dormant. But if I can get close to Caitlin to trigger a merge and it works, it should both activate my powers and restore Caitlin's mind." Iris said.

"Then that's what we do." Oliver said.

"Cisco, I could use your help tracking Caitlin down." Curtis said.

"I'm on it." Cisco said as he went over the computers and began to work.

* * *

They got a hit at Verdant surprisingly. After both teams had suited up, Cisco breached them all to Caitlin's location.

"Iris, put this on your right hand. You'll need it in order to properly merge with Caitlin." Jesse Quick said, handing Iris a quantum splicer.

"Thanks." Iris said attaching the splicer to her hand.

"Alright, remember the plan. My team, keep Killer Frost distracted." Green Arrow said.

"Same goes for my team. Vibe, the moment you see an opening, get Iris to Caitlin and hopefully a merge will happen." Flash said.

"Ok, but first we have to find her." Wilddog said.

"Why'd you have to say that." Spartan grumbled as the temperature lowered about 20 degrees.

"Well, this is a surprise. I was only hoping to draw out the Green Arrow and his team. Getting the Flash is just an added bonus." Killer Frost said.

"Caitlin, I know you're still in there, you have to fight it." Vibe said.

"There is no more Caitlin. There is only Killer Frost." Killer Frost said.

"Siren, go." Green Arrow said, calling Dinah by her new codename since Laurel had insisted on keeping Black Canary.

Siren let loose her cry, which was met by Killer Frost's cyroblast.

"Create a heat funnel to help neutralize her ice powers." Flash said to Kid Flash and Jesse Quick, both of whom nodded as they began to rotate their arms.

"We can't hold this for long, do it now." Kid Flash said.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." Killer Frost said.

"He was talking to me." Iris said as she and Vibe appeared behind Killer Frost and Iris gripped Killer Frost's hand with her right hand and suddenly they merged in a manner similar to Firestorm, with frost rather than fire.

When the frost subsided, they saw Iris, wearing what looked like refitted, reverse colored version of the killer frost suit, her eyes were just bright blue pupils and her hair was snow white.

"Iris, are you still in there?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, but I can tell that this splicer won't last long. Though it worked, because I have Caitlin in my head and she sounds normal again." Iris said.

"You better split now and I'll put the necklace on Caitlin." Flash said.

"Right." Iris said and after a moment and a flurry of frost, Iris was back in her normal clothes and her hair was back to black and Caitlin had reappeared next to her, only now her eyes and hair were also back to normal.

Barry quickly super sped the necklace around Caitlin's neck.

"Thank you." Caitlin said.

"Our pleasure." Green Arrow said.

"We better clear out before the SCPD get here. Thank you so much for your help." Flash said to Green Arrow.

"See you at your wedding." Green Arrow said, shaking his hand.

"We better get back to Central City." Vibe said as he opened a breach and all the members of Team Flash, Caitlin included, went through.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver was currently practicing his sword technique in the bunker when he heard Thea enter.

"Now this is a strange sight. I thought you preferred a bow and arrow?" Thea asked.

"And normally I do, but right now, my biggest problem is that Slade Wilson is once again roaming free and Slade fights with swords. If I'm finally going to end him, I have to be able to beat him at his own game." Oliver said.

"What are you talking about? I've seen you use a sword. You killed Ra's Al Ghul with a sword and you cut off Merlyn's hand. I'd say you're more than proficient with a blade." Thea said.

"Proficient isn't enough to beat Slade. Merlyn, yes, Evelyn, definitely, Vigilante, maybe, but not Slade. I have to be as good as him if I'm going to beat him." Oliver said as he continued training.

"You want a partner. Someone who'll actually hit back?" Thea asked.

"I thought you wanted nothing to with this anymore." Oliver said.

"It's just training. It's not like I'm going to be suiting up again. Especially since you gave Roy my suit." Thea said.

"Well technically it was his suit first." Oliver said.

"Whatever, just toss me sword." Thea said, referring to the wooden practice swords in they kept in the bunker as she removed her jacket.

Oliver tossed her a sword and they went at it.

"I see you're technique is rusty." Oliver said.

"Well in my defense I haven't done anything like this since last Christmas." Thea said as they dueled.

"Maybe you should do this more often. Not be a vigilante, but at least train down here, keep your mind focused." Oliver suggested.

"Maybe." Thea agreed, right as the computers beeped.

"What's going on?" Thea asked.

"Felicity's back in the system." Oliver said as he ran towards the computers.

"Oliver what are you doing, you can't out hack Felicity." Thea said.

"But I can keep her out by doing this." Oliver said as he literally pulled the plug on the whole system, causing it to fry.

"Curtis is going to kill you." Thea said.

"Hey, it's not my fault Felicity got past our firewalls again. I swear, we need to do something to end her threat, since we can't fully focus on stopping Merlyn's Rogues if we're also dodging attacks from Helix." Oliver said, right as Curtis came in.

"What happened here?" Curtis asked.

"Felicity got in the system again and I had to literally pull the plug to get her out." Oliver said.

"That's what she wanted you to do. She uploaded a virus that overloaded our entire network." Curtis said.

"Is there anyway you can reverse the hack and find out where she's operating from?" Thea asked.

"I can try." Curtis said.

"Good, get on that. We need to take Helix down now, or else we'll never be able to deal with the Rogues." Oliver said and Curtis nodded as he got to work on repairs.

Suddenly Oliver's phone buzzed and he saw a news update that showed Deathstroke in Orchid Bay.

"Looks like we all have work to do." Oliver said as he sent out a text the rest of the team telling them to suit up.

"Have fun." Thea said as Oliver headed to suit up.

* * *

"Slade, stand down." Green Arrow said in his filtered voice.

"Well if it isn't Green Arrow. I thought you'd lost your nerve again." Deathstroke said.

"This is between you and me. No one else." Green Arrow said.

"Why don't you tell that to your teammates. After all, I'm sure they have more pressing things to deal with such as each of my associates planting a bomb in different parts of this city." Deathstroke said.

"You heard him. Mr. Terrific. Locate those bombs and dispatch the rest of the team to deal with them. I've got a score to settle." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Mr. Terrific said.

"Remember kid, I taught you everything you know." Deathstroke said.

"I've picked up a few lessons since then." Green Arrow said as he held out his bow like a sword.

"Let's get this over with kid." Deathstroke as they began to fight, sword on bow.

* * *

"Okay, I'm reading 4 different bombs scattered throughout the city. Spartan take the one on 6th and Oak, Wilddog, the one at Starling General, Arsenal, go to 8th and Kreller and Siren get the one at City Hall, I've already the ACU to the situation and they'll meet you at the locations." Mr. Terrific said.

"Copy that." Spartan said.

"Copy." Wilddog said.

"Copy." Arsenal said.

"Copy." Siren said.


	9. Chapter 9

Arsenal had just gotten on sight of his bomb and just as he predicted a member of the Rogues was waiting for him, Malcolm Merlyn to be specific.

"I heard you were back in town. And I see you're wearing my daughter's suit." Dark Archer said.

"Well, technically, it was my suit first." Arsenal said.

"Whatever. You can't possibly think you can beat me in enough time to both find and defuse the bomb." Dark Archer said.

"Who said I had to?" Arsenal asked with a smug grin as he activated the T-Sphere that now came standard issue with all of their suits since Mr. Terrific was now mostly staying in the bunker. The sphere went flying past Dark Archer as it began scanning for the bomb.

"And now that we're done with that, I'll take care of you." Arsenal said.

"Oh please, you really think you stand a chance against Ra's al Ghul?" Dark Archer asked.

"No, except you're not Ra's al Ghul anymore. Hell, you're literally half the man you used to be." Arsenal quipped as he began sparring with Dark Archer.

"This looks important." Arsenal said, jamming an arrow into Dark Archer's robotic hand, causing him to drop his sword and removing his ability to use his bow.

"Very clever. I see the Green Arrow has taught you well." Dark Archer said as Arsenal kicked him to the ground before his T-sphere returned, signaling that the bomb had been disarmed.

Arsenal then turned around and began to walk away.

"So what, you're just going to leave me here?" Dark Archer asked.

"Not out of pity or sympathy. I'm only sparing your life so that you can live just long enough for someone who hates you even more than the Green Arrow does to kill you." Arsenal said.

"Who?" Dark Archer asked.

"Speedy." was all Arsenal said as he then pinned Dark Archer's other hand to the wall with an arrow.

* * *

Spartan had just arrived at the location of his bomb when suddenly bullets were heard being fired.

"Vigilante's on site." Spartan said.

"My bomb's disarmed. Surprised that there was no one guarding it. I'm on my way." Siren said over the comms.

"Copy. I'll try and buy time." Spartan said.

"You don't have time." Vigilante said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make some." Spartan said, firing at the source of Vigilante's shots and voice.

"You don't really think you can beat me and stop the bomb do you?" Vigilante asked.

"Nope. Just stalling until my backup arrived." Spartan said.

As if on cue, a sonic scream pierced the air and Vigilante was sent flying backwards.

"Defuse the bomb. I'll deal with him." Siren said as she entered the room.

Spartan nodded as he ran towards the bomb and left Siren to deal with Vigilante.

* * *

"Where is Oliver, he was supposed to be at City Hall an hour ago." Laurel asked as she entered the bunker.

"Right now he's engaging in combat with Slade Wilson." Curtis said.

"Wait what?" Laurel asked.

"Have you been watching the news? They're covering the latest throwdown between Green Arrow and Deathstroke all day. Roy is currently dealing with Malcolm Merlyn, John and Dinah are dealing with Vigilante and Rene has Evelyn." Curtis said.

"Something tells me that Oliver will need all the help he can get against Deathstroke." Laurel said.

"Maybe, but Laurel, the whole team is currently preoccupied at the moment." Curtis said.

Laurel looked over at the mannequins, at the only one that still had a suit on it.

"Not the whole team." Laurel said.

"I thought you weren't ready to get back in the game yet?" Curtis asked.

"That was before I found out the love of my life is fighting his most dangerous enemy." Laurel said as she walked over to the mannequin and placed her hand on the Black Canary suit.

"It's time for me to finally become you again. Old friend." Laurel said as she looked up at her mask.

"Are you sure you're ready? Once you put that mask on again, I doubt there'll be any going back." Curtis said.

"It's been months since I came back to life. I think I'm finally ready to be the Black Canary again." Laurel said as she grabbed her suit and went to change.

* * *

"I must admit kid, your skills have improved since the last time we fought. Still though, you can't beat me alone." Deathstroke said to Green Arrow.

"Good thing he's not alone then." a new voice shouted.

Deathstroke looked up just in time to be hit in the face by a sonic wave.

Green Arrow looked up to see the Black Canary standing down the street, her batons out.

"What happened to a fair fight?" Deathstroke said, only to get hit by one of Green Arrow's arrows.

"You scared now that it's two on one?" Green Arrow asked.

"You wish, considering that this city is still in one piece, I know a lost cause when I see one. See you around kid." Deathstroke said as he set off a smoke bomb and suddenly he was gone.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see you in that suit again." Oliver said to Laurel with a smile as the team began to converge back at the bunker.

"Where's Rene?" Roy asked.

"Please don't tell me he got captured again." Curtis said.

"Nope and thanks for the vote of confidence hoss. In fact, this time I was the one who took a prisoner." Rene said as he walked into the bunker with Evelyn in cuffs and a gun to her back.

"Put her in the cell and we'll interrogate her later." Oliver said and Rene nodded as Quentin entered the bunker.

"I heard there was a Black Canary sighting today. I thought you weren't ready to put that mask on yet and I thought that you would've stopped her from putting it on." Quentin said to Laurel and Oliver.

"Well to be fair, I didn't even realize she was putting on the suit again until she saved my ass." Oliver defended.

"Dad, I'm ready to wear this suit again. It's been months since I came back and I'm finally ready to move forward and be the Black Canary again. And when I was out there today, I felt more like myself than I have in a long time." Laurel said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just, the last time I saw you in that suit, well, you died. And I don't want to tempt fate and lose you again." Quentin said, just to have Laurel cup his cheek with her hand.

"Don't worry dad, you won't. I asked Cisco to make some protective upgrades to my suit. It'll withstand a lot more damage now and protect me from a lot more harm." Laurel assured him.

"I hope you're right. Because if I lost you again, I'm pretty sure that I'd end it all." Quentin said.

"But you won't. Because you're not the only one who loves Laurel." Oliver assured him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Any luck tracking down Felicity. We need to find her before the Rogues do and forge an alliance with Helix." Oliver said to Curtis.

"You really think that they'd reach out to Felicity?" Curtis asked.

"That alliance exists for one reason and that reason is to hurt and kill me. Who better to go to than my ex-fiance." Oliver said and Curtis could tell that Laurel, who was sparring with Dinah in the background, looking fairly pleased about the ex part.

"Fair point. I've got an algorithm running, but remember, Felicity helped build these servers, it'll take longer than usual to find her." Curtis said.

"Well in the meantime, Oliver, I need to take you tux shopping." Laurel said.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked.

"Barry and Iris's wedding is next week and you are not wearing one of your business suits to the wedding. And since I already got my dress for the wedding, I'm taking you tux shopping." Laurel said with a smile.

"Since I know there's way of getting out of that, Curtis, tell John when he gets here to start interrogating Evelyn, I will pick up when I get back." Oliver conceded, knowing from experience that arguing with Laurel on something like this was a lost cause.

"Whipped." Dinah said not quite under breath.

"I heard that." Oliver said.

"I know." Dinah said.

"Well, at least you're not sleeping alone while she is." Laurel countered.

"Sold." Oliver said as they headed out.

"I swear, if there's one thing that gets men to concede, it's sex." Dinah said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Curtis said, causing Dinah to laugh.

* * *

"So, where's Oliver, I thought he was supposed to be interrogating our resident traitor." John asked.

"That was the plan. Then Laurel decided to take him tuxedo shopping for the Flash's wedding instead. Oliver told me to tell you to start the interrogation and he'll jump in when he get's back." Curtis.

"I swear Oliver maybe the leader of this team and the city, but Laurel is his leader." John said.

"Yeah he's so whipped by her." Dinah said.

"I'll go get started on Evelyn's interrogation." John said with a smile that clearly showed his agreement with Dinah.

"So how come only Oliver, Laurel, Dig, Thea and Roy were the only ones invited to Barry's wedding?" Dinah asked.

"Because they're all friends and war buddies." Curtis said.

"Besides, someone has to keep Star City safe while the Green Arrow is in Central City." Roy said as he and Rene entered the bunker.

"So while you guys are off partying in Central city, the JV squad gets to keep Star City safe." Rene said.

"Think of it more as your chance to get traded to the varsity team." Roy said with a smile.

"Wait, I thought that it was only Oliver, Laurel, John and Thea that the Flash was actually friends with. So why are you invited?" Curtis asked curiously.

"I'm Thea's plus one. I mean sure I've worked with Team Flash before, but we were never really able to connect in that way." Roy explained.

"So, I guess that means that Lyla and JJ are going to be Dig's plus 2?" Dinah asked.

"Yep and Oliver and Laurel were actually invited as a couple, since they're living together." Roy said, when said people entered the bunker.

"How's tracking Felicity coming along?" Oliver asked.

"Not well. Like I told you earlier, Felicity knows how to avoid our detection." Curtis said.

"Keep at it. I'm going to go see how Evelyn's interrogation is coming." Oliver said.

"Wait, I think I have an idea on how to track down Felicity more effectively." Laurel said.

"How so?" Curtis asked.

"Well, if Felicity is expecting to be tracked by us, maybe she wouldn't be expecting us to use her own organization to track her down." Laurel said.

"And how exactly do you expect us to be able to hack into Helix's network?" Curtis asked.

"Well Curtis, don't you know the location of a former Helix compound?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, take Curtis, Roy and Rene to that compound, to try and see if you can use anything there to pinpoint Felicity's location." Oliver said.

"Got it. Let's suit up." Laurel said as she and the others headed to change.

"You really think there's something at Helix that can help us track down Felicity?" Dinah asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Oliver said as he headed to go help John with the interrogation.

* * *

"You really think we can find anything here about Blondie?" Wilddog asked as they walked through the abandoned compound

"Let's hope so. If the Rogues get to Felicity before we do, it's game over." Arsenal said.

"Let's not give her any ideas in case Helix is running surveillance on this place." Black Canary advised as they finally found a data center that wasn't completely destroyed.

"You think you can salvage this?" Wilddog asked Mr. Terrific.

"The thing about hackers is that when they clear out, they tend to forget that you can't truly clear out of the web. If they used a signal of any kind in here, chances are that if we can get a salvageable hard drive back to the lair, I may be able to use to hack into the Helix network and get a location Felicity." Mr. Terrific said.

"Let's get to work then." Black Canary said.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Time for another Flash/Arrow Crossover. This one being Barry and Iris's wedding, but this one will also be a crossover with Legends.. I will also be bringing another character back from the dead in this chapter, and depending on how it plays out, I might write a quick one-shot about that happened. Anyways, here's the wedding.**

* * *

"So, you excited to see Sara again?" Oliver asked Laurel, since the Legends had also been invited to the wedding.

"Yeah, it'll be the first time since she dropped me off here after my resurrection." Laurel said with a smile as they, along with John, Lyla, JJ, Thea and Roy all arrived at the church where Barry and Iris were getting married.

"Hey guys." Barry said as he came out to greet them.

"Hey, congrats man. I'm happy for you." Oliver said, clapping Barry on the back.

"So, do you still believe that guys in our line of work don't get the girl?" Barry asked.

"Well considering I am now living with the girl I was thinking about when I told you that, no way. I guess things just have a way of working out. You just have to let them." Oliver said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Laurel's shoulders.

"So, where's your blushing bride?" Laurel asked.

"Inside. Considering our line of work, we're trying to prevent anything from happening by not risking our luck." Barry said.

"So you haven't seen Iris in her wedding dress yet?" Thea asked.

"Nope, I can't see the bride until the wedding." Barry said.

"Good advice. But anyway, we should probably head inside." Oliver said Barry nodded.

"Hey, I know that Sara and the Legends are coming, but what about our friends from a different earth?" Thea asked.

"Sadly Kara was not able to make it, apparently she could not risk leaving her earth, since we really have no idea what exactly the time difference between our 2 earths is, since when I first got stuck on Kara's earth, there I was gone for hours, but here, it was maybe a few minutes tops." Barry explained.

"Well, at least all your friends from this universe will be attending." Oliver said.

"Good point. Speaking of which, we should probably get inside before the ceremony starts without me." Barry said jokingly as they all headed inside the church.

* * *

"Hey, who's that with Sara, Ray, Jax, Professor Stein, Nate and Amaya?" Laurel asked, referring to the 2 gentlemen accompanying the rest of the Legends.

"I believe that one of them is Mick. I sent them the schematics for a device that H.R. uses to be on this Earth without all the charges from this Earth's Wells along with their invitation. But I don't know who the other one is?" Barry said.

"Why would Mick be concealing his identity?" John asked.

"Because he has several arrest warrants out in the CCPD and several officers from it will be here today, so I thought it would be best to take precautions." Barry as the Legends approached them.

"Sara." Laurel said, hugging her sister.

"Hey sis." Sara said.

"Who are your friends?" Oliver asked.

"Why don't I show you." Sara said as she pulled out the device they were using to conceal Mick's identity and in a flash of light, they found themselves looking at Mick Rory and the face of someone they believed to be dead.

"Leonard Snart. I thought you were dead?" Barry said, surprised to see his former enemy.

"And I was. But apparently Laurel wasn't the only one of Sara's loved ones whose death was undone when she used the spear of destiny." Snart said in his drawling voice.

"Excuse me?" Laurel asked, giving her sister a look that clearly read that she had some explaining to do.

"Before he died, Snart and I grew close aboard the Waverider and I actually kissed him right before he died." Sara said.

"And then when the Oculus exploded, rather than killing me, the resulting explosion trapped me in a time. Literally, it was hell like you'd never imagined." Snart said.

"So how did you get out?" Barry asked.

"Apparently breaking out of time is just like breaking out of prison. You just have to wait for someone to screw the prison up enough that it creates enough of a hole for you to squeeze out of." Snart said.

"Explain please?" Laurel asked Sara.

"While we were trying to get the Spear from the Legion of Doom as we called them, we were forced to break the first rule of time travel, which is never to change events you've already participated in and as a result, we wound up breaking time and inadvertently giving Snart here the chance he needed to return to physical form. We tracked him down in Greenland, 1536 while we were restoring time, which by the way was a huge pain, but we broke it, we bought it. We actually just finished and after the wedding, I think we're going to be taking a vacation." Sara said.

"Well, I think that answers all our questions, so, on with the show." Oliver said with a smile.

"Sara, dad is going to freak when he finds out you're dating a criminal." Laurel said.

"No more than he did when he found out you're dating Oliver Queen." Sara said.

* * *

After the wedding had begun, it started with Jesse and Wally walking down the aisle, since Wally was a groomsman and Jesse was a bridesmaid and when they reached the altar, they separated with Wally taking his place on the left near Barry and Jesse took her's on the far right.

Next came the best man, Cisco and the maid of honor, Caitlin, who were followed by Iris, whose arm was linked with Joe's as they walked down the aisle.

"You break her heart and you can run as fast as you want, there's no place on this or any earth you can go that I won't find you." Joe said to Barry, who smiled as Joe handed Iris off to him.

"Did you ever think that could be us one day?" Laurel whispered to Oliver.

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently. After all, you never truly appreciate something until you don't have it anymore and I think I learned that hard way when you died. And now that we've been given a second chance, I don't plan on blowing it again." Oliver whispered back.

"Good answer." Laurel said with a smile as they watched Barry and Iris say their I dos.

"I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister said.

Barry smiled as he and Iris had their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I am pleased to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Barry Allen." the minister said as everyone rose and clapped for the newlywed couple.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is one that I believe has been in the making for awhile. While she's been mentioned several times throughout this story, I think it's time that Team Arrow finally had it's full reunion. Hope it's what you were hoping for.**

* * *

"How's tracking Felicity coming along?" Oliver asked.

"I think I might actually be narrowing down her location." Curtis said.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"It looks like she's been operating about Hub City, but I need a few more days to determine where exactly." Curtis said.

"Do whatever you have to do to find her. Felicity's one loose end I'd like to finally get tied up." Oliver said.

"I'm on it. Though this would be going faster if I wasn't to trying to make sure she can't detect what I'm doing." Curtis said.

"It's necessary. The one advantage we have over her right now is that she doesn't know we've accessed the Helix network. We can't afford to lose that." Oliver said.

"Fair point." Curtis said, right as the computers began to be beep.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"That was luck finally going our way. Felicity's trying to get into the system again, but this time, she'll be the one receiving a surprise. In trying to hack us when we're plugged into Helix's network, she's given up her location." Curtis said.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"Keystone, 1159 Waterman Street." Curtis said.

"Text the rest of the team and tell them to suit up and meet me there." Oliver said as he headed to suit up.

* * *

"Curtis, you really should've done a better job of safeguarding the lair's network. Because now I'm going to take it down and stream it all to the public." Felicity said cockily, right as she heard a sonic scream pierce the air and the windows shattered and Green Arrow, Spartan and Black Canary jumped in through them.

"Felicity Smoak. You have failed Star City." Black Canary said as she punched Felicity out.

"Nice one." Green Arrow said.

"She deserved worse." Black Canary said.

"We should get her back to the lair before any more attention is drawn to us." Spartan said.

"Arsenal, is the van ready?" Green Arrow asked.

"Ready you are." Arsenal said over the comms.

"Then let's out of here." Green Arrow said as Spartan slung Felicity over his shoulder and carried her out.

* * *

When Felicity came to, she found herself nursing a killer headache and trapped inside the lair's cell. When she stood up, she found Oliver, Laurel, John and Roy, all of whom were wearing their suits aside from their masks (or in John's case, helmet), along with Rene, Curtis and Dinah, all of them glaring daggers at her.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me, there were less drastic ways to do it." Felicity said.

"Except for you were very good at hiding. It's almost like you were afraid to face us." Oliver said.

"Well, considering how we left things, can you blame me?" Felicity said.

"Save it. You betrayed every single one us. And for what, a vendetta. Helix has corrupted you Felicity." Oliver said.

"No, they showed me who I really am. I'm someone who's sick of always being neglected or pushed aside. I wanted to make a difference and I'm doing that with Helix by giving people truth they want." Felicity said.

"And you don't care how many people's lives you ruin in order to do it?" Laurel asked.

"No I don't. And be lucky there's no computer archive of how you really came back Laurel, otherwise I would be leaking it to the world right now." Felicity said.

"I think that's all I need to hear. John." Oliver said, looking over at his best friend.

"I've already called Lyla, she's sending a team to extract Felicity and lock her up at ARGUS." Dig said.

"Good. Put her in maximum security, no access to tech." Oliver said.

"Agreed." John said.

"Seriously Oliver, after everything we've been through together, you're just going to lock me up like that. I thought we were closer than that?" Felicity said, trying a different angle.

"No, Felicity, you don't. If anything, I'm finally starting to see the real you. Someone who cares for no one but herself and always needs to feel important. And I think I always saw that, I just hoped that this team could help you change. But I was wrong and now you're going to be spending the rest of your life in a cell at Argus." Oliver said as he walked away.

* * *

Later on that night, Felicity was currently in handcuffs in an Argus truck under a heavily armed guard when suddenly the truck swerved to a stop and Felicity heard gunfire as the doors were pried open and every member of her security detail was shot dead by black arrows.

"Hello Ms. Smoak. We've been looking for you." Malcolm Merlyn said.

"Why me?" Felicity asked.

"I'm forming a team of people who want revenge against the Green Arrow and have a specialized skillset. I think you qualify. You interested?" Malcolm asked.

Felicity looked up at him considering.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver and Laurel were currently in a limo on their way to city hall with Oliver on the phone with Curtis about once again tracking down Felicity.

"I don't care what you have to do. Felicity will no doubt tell the Rogues whatever they want to know, just to keep herself alive. She's a coward and will always put her own safety first." Oliver said as he hung up.

"We'll find her Ollie. And when we do, we'll personally escort her to Argus custody." Laurel assured him.

"I hope so. We need to find her before she can do any real damage." Oliver said.

"I know I shouldn't even say it, but how much damage could a computer geek do?" Laurel asked, right as they heard and felt an explosion happen as the limo flipped over.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Oliver groaned as he held his ribs in pain.

"Please don't even go there." Laurel snapped as she held her arm.

Oliver pulled out his phone to call 911 when suddenly the window next to him was shattered and he felt a fist drag him out of the limo, scraping his face and body with glass as he was pulled through.

"Oliver." Laurel said weakly.

"What the hell?" Oliver asked, dazed.

"Hello Oliver." Malcolm Merlyn's voice said and Oliver looked up to see Merlyn, dressed in his Dark Archer suit standing over him, a sword drawn.

"I seem to remember us being in a very similar situation before. Only it was me who was crumpled in a pathetic mess." Malcolm said.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not going to kill you. No, after all the pain and humiliation you've put my associates and I through over the years, that would be too generous. You know both Ra's al Ghul and Slade Wilson were excellent strategists. Ra's always said that if you can't kill your enemy, weaken him and Slade held a similar sentiment of hurting his enemy and breaking their spirit before killing them." Malcolm said.

Oliver immediately looked towards the limo was somewhat relieved to see Laurel still alive.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't kill her. Don't take her away from me again. Don't do that to her family." Oliver begged.

"Oh, Laurel. No, I wasn't talking about her, since I agree with you that we should not put the Lance Family through anymore pain like that. After all, losing a child can be quite devastating." Malcolm said.

"Then what are you going to do?" Oliver asked.

"The same thing you did to me 2 years ago, only, I'm not just going to take your hand." Malcolm said and with one swift strike, he sliced Oliver's entire left arm clean off, leaving only a bloody shoulder stump.

Oliver screamed in pain as Laurel, who'd just managed to poke her head out the window, looked horrified at what Merlyn had just done. However, before Malcolm could do anything else, they all heard sirens and Laurel sighed with relief as the authorities arrived.

"I guess we'll have to finish this another time then." Merlyn said as he pulled an old Arrow trick and used a cable to swing away.

* * *

Laurel was now lying in a hospital bed with her right arm in a sling and her left leg being lifted off the bed as her father ran into the room.

"Laurel, what happened? I heard you were in an accident, but what happened?" Quentin asked.

"Ollie and I were in the limo on our way to city hall like usual when suddenly the limo flipped over in some sort of explosion. The next thing I know, some man in a black suit and hood, similar to what the Arrow used to wear, broke the window and dragged Oliver out the window and into the street. Then I heard Oliver beg for him not to kill me. Then I heard him scream in pain and I looked out to see that the man had sliced Oliver's left arm off." Laurel said and Quentin knew that the only reason she was giving him this story was due to surveillance cameras.

"Are you alright?" Quentin asked.

"I'll live and I'm better than Oliver. Honestly, I'm worried about what this will do to thim. It'll break him." Laurel said.

"No, we both know that Oliver's come back from a lot worse. He'll pull through. Especially since he'll have you to help him." Quentin said and Laurel nodded as she managed a weak smile as Thea came in.

"Laurel, are you okay?" Thea asked.

"I'll be fine." Laurel said.

"Where's my brother?" Thea asked.

"Still in surgery. He lost a lot of blood." Quentin said.

"Who did this?" Thea asked.

"I don't know." Laurel said and while Thea wanted to push her for answers, a look from Quentin read _not here_.

"Roy has the entire ACU looking for the man who did this and Pike has the SCPD doing the same." Thea said and Laurel just nodded.

* * *

Laurel was relieved when they brought Oliver into her room and placed him on the other hospital bed in the room.

"Will he be okay?" Laurel asked.

"Well, we were able to save his life, but I'm sorry, the nerve damage made it impossible for us to even hope of reattaching his arm." the doctor said.

Laurel just nodded as she watched the man she loved in a hospital bed, looking more broken than she'd ever seen him before.

* * *

 **A little sad I know, but I felt like the story needed a defining moment and after rewatching the Legends episode, Star City 2046, I thought this seemed appropriate, and I also thought it would be interesting if Merlyn was the one who did the deed, since Oliver cut off his hand two years prior.**


	14. Chapter 14

Laurel had been discharged from the hospital a few days after the accident, though she was now in a wheelchair since her broken leg was still healing and with her broken arm, crutches were not an option, though her concussion had subsided.

Oliver however was still in the hospital for observation due to losing his arm and other injuries, though Laurel visited him everyday.

"Hey Ollie." Laurel said as she wheeled herself inside.

"Hey, how are you?" Oliver asked.

"Better than you." Laurel said.

"I think my days in green are pretty over now." Oliver said.

"No they're not. Kord Industries is working on something that should help, though of course they don't know the real reason for it." Laurel said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"They've made some incredible breakthroughs in prosthetics, including a cybernetic arm that uses some sort of nerve wire interface to allow you to have a left arm again." Laurel said.

"I don't know Laurel." Oliver said, just consider it." Laurel said.

"How's the hunt coming for our attacker?" Oliver asked.

"Since my dad is currently the leader of Star City while you're in the hospital, he's made finding Merlyn and his cohorts the ACU's top priority and Pike has actually given Dinah the clearance to assemble task force specifically for that and Thea is quarterbacking the search with the team in the lair, though right now they're 2 members short." Laurel said.

"Maybe this will finally get Thea back in the field." Oliver said.

"Well, some good came out of all this." Laurel said.

"How could anything good come out this?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity turned herself into Argus." Laurel said.

"Why would she do that?" Oliver asked.

"No idea, but maybe it's a sign that the old Felicity is still in there somewhere. I'm actually going to question her right now, but I wanted to check on you first." Laurel said.

"Tell Felicity I said to go to hell." Oliver said.

"Trust me, I was going to." Laurel assured him.

* * *

As Laurel entered the interrogation room, she found Felicity wearing a prison uniform and clear glasses.

"You like the glasses. They're Argus issued." Felicity said.

"I know. To prevent the concealment of any tech. Which is also why the clothes you wearing when you turned yourself in were searched to." Laurel said.

"Not to mention the thorough body search." Felicity said.

"Alright enough of this chitchat. Why did you turn yourself in?" Laurel asked.

"Because my conscience finally caught up with me." Felicity said.

"The attack on Oliver." Laurel said.

"That was a wake up call. One I needed." Felicity said.

"So I'm guessing that if Oliver had gotten through the attack unscathed but I died, again, you'd still be on team Rogues?" Laurel asked.

"I haven't decided. But what I did realize was that I'd become so blinded by revenge and anger over Billy's death, even months after his killer was brought to justice, that I was willing to betray everything I'd ever believed in. And I don't want to be that person anymore." Felicity said.

"You realize that even if I wasn't with Oliver now, he'd never take you back after all you've done right?" Laurel asked.

"I do. But the reason I turned myself in was that it was the only way I could warn you about what the Rogues are planning next and to make sure you'd believe me." Felicity said.

"What are they planning?" Laurel asked.

"They're going after someone else Oliver cares about. Someone not here in Star City." Felicity said.

"Than who are they going after?" Laurel asked.

"The one person Oliver cares for that can't fend for himself. The whole reason things between me and Oliver did not end well." Felicity said.

"They're going after William." Laurel realized.

"Yeah. And that's what caused my conscience to catch up with since I didn't realize it until after I'd done it, but now I know that I found where William and his mother are and I just handed an innocent child a death sentence." Felicity said.

Laurel looked both shocked and revolted at Felicity, as if what she had just said somehow justified what she had done.

"You better hope William survives, otherwise Oliver will kill you." Laurel said as she wheeled herself out of the room.

The second she was clear, Laurel pulled out her phone and called Thea.

"What's up?" Thea asked.

"Felicity told me what the Rogues are planning. They're going after your nephew." Laurel said.

"Tell Lyla get us those coordinates and the team will be there as soon as possible." Thea said.

"Got it." Laurel said as she hung up.

* * *

 **AN: I only wrote this chapter because after I saw the newest Arrow episode, I thought that maybe there is some humanity inside Felicity, so I wrote this chapter. Plus I also wanted to bring Oliver's son into the mix and it seemed appropriate that Slade would go after the only person Oliver truly cares about who can't defend themselves.**


	15. Chapter 15

"How's Oliver doing?" Thea asked Laurel as she entered the bunker.

"He's agreed to the bionic arm, so that's a plus, though I think that'll be awhile before he puts that hood back on and we're going have to have Cisco modify it to work cover up the fact that the Green Arrow has the same bionic arm as the mayor." Laurel said.

"I'm just glad that for once, Ollie's seeing reason." Thea said.

"Yeah, but anyway, how's the mission to Samantha's coming?" Laurel asked.

"Lyla loaned the team an Argus chopper and they're headed there now. I just hope they're not too late." Thea said.

"You know, I warned Felicity that if things go south for us on this op, Oliver will kill her." Laurel said.

"No he won't." Thea said.

"And how do you know that?" Laurel asked.

"Because I'll be the one who killed her for causing my brother the type of pain that can only come from losing a child." Thea said.

"By all means. In my opinion, the world's better off without her." Laurel said.

"And you're not just saying that because she used to sleep with your boyfriend?" Thea asked with a smirk.

"I never said that wasn't a part of the reason, but you can't deny that Oliver's a better version of himself when she's not around." Laurel said.

"True. But I like how you're finding a way to make it seem like your desire to see Felicity permanently out of our lives isn't petty." Thea said.

Before Laurel could respond, the comm system went active.

"Spartan, what's the situation?" Thea asked.

"We've just arrived at the location and it does not look good. The house is on fire and there's no sign of Samantha or William. Arsenal, Siren and Wilddog are already inside. The Central City Police Department and Fire Department are already on their way." Spartan said.

"I found Samantha and it's not good. She's still breathing but I'm not sure how long that will be the case. I need help getting her out of here." Arsenal said.

"I'm on it. Siren keep looking for the kid." Wilddog said.

"Copy that." Siren said.

"I hope William's okay." Laurel said.

"Really, well if he is, how would you feel about taking him in if Samantha doesn't make it?" Thea asked.

"I don't know Thea. I mean, I know that Oliver probably will, but no matter what, William will always be a reminder of the man Ollie used to be." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I get it, really, I do. But that isn't William's fault. You just have to decide if you're a big enough person to look past the actions that led to William's birth and see that he had nothing to do with what happened between Oliver and Samantha. I'm headed to Central City now to run damage control if need be and also get Samantha's blessing to tell William the truth." Thea said as she walked out of the lair and left Laurel to think.

* * *

"Hey, you're early today." Oliver said.

"I just wanted to see you before your procedure." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get a new arm." Oliver said.

"Yeah, City Hall could really use you back." Laurel said.

"I know that look. I see it on my face every time I'm holding back information. What's going on?" Oliver asked.

After Laurel told him what was going on, Oliver looked like he was torn between rage and grief.

"So, Felicity outed my son to the Rogues, whose fate is currently unknown, Samantha is currently in critical condition and might not survive. Am I missing anything?" Oliver asked.

"No, but you do realize that you, that _we_ , have a choice to make." Laurel said.

"You whether we should bring William to live with us or not?" Oliver said.

"Yeah." Laurel said.

"You don't want him to, do you?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's just, you can't deny that he's a reminder of the man you used to be." Laurel said.

"I know. But that's why he should come and live with us. So I can make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes I did. Besides, you can't deny that it won't be good practice for if we get to that point." Oliver said.

"I believe you meant when, not if." Laurel said with a smile of her own.

"Just making sure we were in agreement on that. So anyway, if Samantha doesn't make it, will you be cool with William coming to live with us?" Oliver asked.

Laurel thought about it for a few minutes and then said "It'll be an adjustment, but considering the man you've become since you found out about William, I think I can give it a try. Especially like you pointed out that it will be good practice and preparation on what to expect when we have our own kid."

"Call Thea and tell her." Oliver said as doctors came in.

"Mayor Queen, everything is prepared for the operation." one of the doctors said.

"Let's do this, I hate only having one arm." Oliver said, causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

"Ms. Lance, while you're here, would you mind if we took x-rays to see how your damaged bones are healing?" another doctor asked.

"Please, I'm getting sick of this chair." Laurel said.


End file.
